


Taking More

by Andian



Series: Taking [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Fake AH Crew, Hair-pulling, Lack of Communication, M/M, No Safeword, Painplay, Punching, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/pseuds/Andian
Summary: He wanted to ask Ryan what the hell he wanted.But then Ryan slowly let go of Jeremy’s wrist, eyes still fixed on him, and with a slow deliberate movement reached for Jeremy’s shirt. He could push Ryan away now, Jeremy figured. Stop him, if he wanted to.He held still.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Series: Taking [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591366
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	Taking More

**Author's Note:**

> Second part in a series but can mostly be understood on its own.

Besides the stabbing, the heist had gone well enough.

It hadn't even been an actual stabbing, more a desperate attempt of an even more desperate Pacific Standard Public Deposit bank employee. Jeremy wasn't quite sure where he had gotten the knife from in the first place and just why he had thought following him up to the roof would be a good idea.

He had avoided the attack easily enough, had taken a few steps back while raising his gun, more amused by the ballsy move than actually angry.

He had been aware that they were on a roof. He had been less aware that the edge of the roof had been so close.

The fire escape had caught his fall but only after a few feet too many and he had groaned loudly when his already bruised body had hit the hard metal.

The world had been spinning for a very long moment, the fall having knocked the air out of his lungs and briefly he had felt nothing, too out of it for his body to register much of anything.

Panic had set in but then the pain had shot through him with a vengeance, both the bite marks Ryan had left all over his neck and chest and the new sharp pain spreading from his shoulder.

He had managed to roll over somehow, had blinked through the pain and the black spots dancing in his vision and then he had forced himself to his feet.

The police sirens that had been going off in the distance for quite some time had been continuously growing louder and louder and they were running out of time quickly. He had clenched his teeth, grabbed his gun and had climbed down the fire escape.

Thankfully Jack had shown up, tires squealing and stopping in front of him, impatiently gesturing for him to get inside.

He had slipped into the car, had allowed himself to close his eyes for a few precious moments, the pain still drumming through his body.

Then the shooting had started and Jack had cursed and he had opened his eyes and had reached for his gun.  
  
They had gotten out, they had gotten the rest of the crew and thanks to Jack and her driving skills they had gotten to the safe house in one piece. Mostly.

“I don't think it's broken,” Geoff said with a frown, bending Jeremy's arm up and down.

It hurt like hell but Jeremy bit down on it.  
  
“He'd be screaming like a baby if it was broken,” Michael added from his place on the couch where Gavin and he were sorting through their gains. Two suitcases only but their contents made it more than worth it.  
  
“Take some painkillers. If it gets worse you can go to a doctor and pretend you fell down some stairs or some shit,” Geoff decided.  
  
He didn't always act the part but he did take the crew's relative health and wellbeing serious enough.

“I did fall down some stairs,” Jeremy reminded him patiently.

“After that dickhead tried to stab you,” Gavin pipped in, picking up a diamond and staring at it with scrutiny.  
  
“We're leaving out that part if you go see a doctor,” Geoff said, finally letting go of his arm. Jeremy pulled down his shirt.  
  
“That stair sure did a number on your chest too,” Jack then said from the small kitchen. Her voice sounded normal and casual but Jeremy couldn't help tense up a bit.  
  
It took some effort to avoid glancing at the door where Ryan, or rather the Vagabond, considering he had been in full mask and get-up, had disappeared into the moment they had entered the safe house.

“Yeah, it sure did,” Jeremy said, hoping nobody could tell how dry his throat suddenly felt.

Later he pulled down his shirt again in front of the bathroom mirror. The pain had dulled down a bit thanks to the painkillers but they did little for what Jeremy was seeing in the mirror.  
  
Bruises, all over his chest and his neck. Not just the bruises from the stairs but also the bruises Ryan had left just a few days ago.

They hadn't talked about it. Jeremy wasn't quite sure how to bring it up exactly.  
  
“So, you choked me, bit me and then we both got off. Want to go for another round?” didn't quite hit the right spot.  
  
Maybe he should have insisted that they talk afterwards. But he remembered Ryan's expression, the way his eyes had turned distant. How the mask beneath the mask had slipped back into place.

Jeremy wasn't quite a fan of the current situation. Ryan had acted normal enough the last few days which was almost more infuriating than if he had avoided Jeremy.  
  
Maybe he was the only one still thinking about it. Maybe Ryan had forgotten about it the moment Jeremy had left his room.

Maybe, Jeremy thought grimly, he shouldn't have gone to Ryan in the first place.  
  
One of his fingers that had circled the bruises pressed down and Jeremy let out a soft groan as the pain shot through his body, bright and sharp even with the painkillers.  
  
Something else shot through him when he realized that it was one of Ryan's bruises.  
  
He had jerked off more than once in the last few days, fingers pressed into the bites and the bruises.

Fuck it, he thought and opened the bathroom door to go back to his room, maybe it had been worth it just for the wank material.

He opened his door, looking forward to his bed and getting some sleep.

The moment he closed the door though, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

Somebody was in the room. He spun around but it was already too late. Hands against his shoulders pushed him back, too quick for him to react. He hit the wall and he grunted in pain as his back protested at the renewed assault against it.

He yanked up his arm to punch whoever was holding him, his fist connecting with a satisfying crunch.

There was a noise coming from whoever was attacking him and Jeremy quickly tried to strike again, hoping to take advantage of any potential confusion.  
  
He was less lucky this time around though and a hand caught his wrist, roughly squeezing it and pressing it against the wall. The other hand came down, hitting him square in the stomach and Jeremy wheezed as once again the air was knocked out of his lungs.

Then the hand that wasn’t currently holding his wrist, reached for his arm, forcing it behind his back and then with a step forward the attacker had him cornered against his door.

The situation was starting to turn distinctively against him and Jeremy swallowed back a curse, trashing against the grip.  
  
Realizing his legs were still free he pushed his right one up, hoping he’d hit where it hurt. They were too close though for him to be able to move much and his attacker easily dodged his kick, pulling Jeremy with him.

Jeremy’s back hit the light switch and the room lit up. Jeremy increased his struggle, hoping he’d be able to gain an advantage with the lights on.

He froze though when he recognized who was in front of him.

“Ryan…?”  
  
He was still wearing his face paint and briefly Jeremy wondered if he had reapplied it after the heist before he saw the blood.  
  
It was coming from his nose, probably where Jeremy had hit him. Slowly it dripped down his face, making it look like the red of the paint was bleeding down.  
  
It only served to make him look even more dangerous. The way he was staring at Jeremy didn’t help much either.

There was a long moment where they both just looked at each other silently. Ryan was still holding his wrist, still had his arm pinned behind his back.

He wasn’t gentle about it. Jeremy’s body, briefly forgotten during adrenaline rush of the fight, made itself heard again and Jeremy shifted a bit.

Ryan’s grip on his wrist tightened for a moment and Jeremy stopped.

He wanted to ask Ryan what the hell he wanted. And why the hell he had thought hiding in his room and this little game of cat and mouse would be the best way to achieve it.

But then Ryan slowly let go of Jeremy’s wrist, eyes still fixed on him, and with a slow deliberate movement reached for Jeremy’s shirt.

He could push Ryan away now, Jeremy figured. Stop him, if he wanted to.

He held still.

Slowly Ryan pulled down the shirt, revealing his shoulder. The bruises from the fall had already started to form, dark against his skin. Ryan reached for them, slowly feeling over them and Jeremy hissed in pain at the contact.

Ryan kept going though, feeling up the shoulder before bending his arm up and down, similar to the way Geoff had done but much less careful.

“It’s fine,” Jeremy said in the silence.  
  
“I’m fine.”

He wasn’t quite sure if it was what Ryan wanted to hear. What he had come for.

Ryan had gone into his own room the moment they had returned from the heist, seemingly not looking once at Jeremy.

He was here now though. Doing a whole bunch of looking.  
  
Ryan’s eyes wandered away from his shoulder towards his neck and his chest. The bruises there were a lot less obvious but still noticeable. Something seemed to shift in Ryan’s expression, his mouth twisting into a grimace.

With the blood generously smearing his lips it made him appear more like the Vagabond than before.

Something hot flushed through Jeremy at the sight.  
  
“Those aren’t from the fall,” he said quietly. “Those are yours.”  
  
He wanted to add a lot more. But those words already felt too much, hanging heavy in the air between them.

Ryan’s hand closed around his shoulder, hard and sudden, and Jeremy couldn’t hold back another pained noise.

Something flashed in Ryan’s eyes at the sound. A dark thing, seeming even darker with the black paint around his eyes. And then the hand on his shoulder roughly started pushing him down.

Jeremy went easily. This, he thought, he could do. It required no speaking. Only actions.

It was awkward. Ryan was standing too close for him to really be able to kneel but he also made no attempt to step away from him.

He didn’t mind. There was something about having Ryan this close, overwhelming and towering. Staring down at him, the lower part of his face still smeared with blood and Jeremy felt his cock harden at the sight.

If his body wasn’t already hurting so much he’d have made this harder, would have made Ryan force him on his knees, allow Ryan to get another hit in, harder this time and on his face.  
  
Fuck, he thought, he really was into this bullshit.

A harsh tug on his hair derailed this train of thoughts and his face was pushed into Ryan’s crotch.

He was hard.

Jeremy opened his mouth, maybe for an unwise quip, maybe to lick the outline of Ryan’s hard cock in his jeans but another tug on his hair stopped him.

It was even less gentle than before, ripping his head right up so he was left staring up at Ryan.

Ryan’s hand buried itself into his hair, gripping it tightly and Jeremy hissed in pain.

Ryan didn’t ease the grip. Just stared down at him, his other hand moving to his zipper.

Jeremy couldn’t see him unzip his pants but he could hear it. He swallowed thickly, his mouth suddenly dry.

He wanted to see Ryan’s cock. He hadn’t been able to see it last time. He tried to move his head, just a bit so he could get a view of it, but the grip Ryan had on his hair was merciless.

Something wet and warm was pushed against his lips, almost teasing and Jeremy was surprised. Ryan really hadn’t seemed like one for much foreplay.

The grip on his hair tightened even further though, an obvious order even if Ryan didn’t say a word and Jeremy quickly let his mouth fall open.

Any idea of Ryan wanting to take things slowly vanished in an instance.

Without hesitation Ryan pushed into Jeremy’s mouth and Jeremy tried to take as much as he could, gagging when he failed to take all of Ryan’s cock at once.

Ryan pulled out but gave him no chance to catch his breath, immediately pushing back in.

He was fucking Jeremy’s mouth with quick and hard trusts, forcing Jeremy to take his cock deep into his throat every time. Jeremy tried to relax his throat, tried to keep breathing but it was hard to do both at the same time and he gagged more than once, spit spilling out every time Ryan pulled away.

Ryan’s hand in his hair was still a painful presence, keeping him perfectly still, unable to move away. Not that he wanted to.

His cock was so hard, straining against his pants and he might be able to come just like this, if only Ryan would tug even harder, fucked his mouth that little bit rougher…

He tried to swallow around Ryan’s cock the next time it was deeply buried into his throat, somehow hoping to communicate all of this to him.

Above him Ryan snarled. His trusts that had so far been brutal but precise grew erratic for a moment, a stutter before he caught himself and returned to his normal rhythm, ironclad control back in place.

Jeremy had noticed though. There was something messed up about the fact that even now Ryan was holding back. Jeremy on his knees, Ryan controlling everything and still Ryan wasn’t completely letting go.

There was something even hotter about the idea that Jeremy could make him lose that control.

He tried to swallow again but Ryan was prepared this time. His ripped Jeremy’s head back, his cock slipping out of Jeremy’s mouth.

He was breathing heavily as he stared down at him and Jeremy wondered what he must look like.

His mouth probably red and used, spit all over his chin, his cock so hard and leaking a wet spot had formed on his crotch.

And Ryan looking at him, taking it all in. Ryan’s hand started moving on his cock though Jeremy still couldn’t really see, not with Ryan’s hand still in his hair.

He must have been close though because after a few moments Ryan let out a groan and came over Jeremy’s face.

Jeremy was too slow to open his mouth, to try and let Ryan come on his tongue. 

He slowly licked some of Ryan’s come that had landed on his lips away though, waiting until he was sure Ryan’s attention was back on him and not on his orgasm.

“Ryan,” he said. His voice was rough and raspy, the way Ryan had fucked his throat taking its toll on his vocal chords.

It was sort of becoming a thing, Jeremy thought. Ryan fucking him up, fucking around with him, fucking up his throat.

The idea of it was almost enough to push him over the edge. Almost.

“Please…,” Jeremy began, not quite sure what exactly he was asking for.

To come, sure. But how exactly, he wouldn’t have been able to say, not even at gunpoint.

Ryan reached for him though, looking calm and sure about what he was doing.

The hand he had used to jerk himself off, landed on Jeremy’s shoulder, moving away from the bruises from the fall and towards the ones Ryan had made.

And then Ryan pressed down and another wave of pain shot through Jeremy, recreating every fantasy he had had in the last few days when he had jerked himself off, fingers buried in the bruises Ryan’s had left on him.

Only this time it wasn’t him who was touching the bruise, amplifying the pain, not letting go but rather digging deeper, harder. This time it was Ryan who was staring down, watching his reactions, watching him.

Jeremy let out a load groan and came without even touching himself.

Fuck, Jeremy thought, slightly dazed from the intensity of his orgasm.

“Fuck,” he repeated out loud, though not too loud considering the state of his voice.

There was noise coming from Ryan, sounding almost like a laugh.

Jeremy looked up at him surprised but Ryan’s face had returned to its impassionate mask. He nodded towards the door and it took Jeremy a moment to realize that he wanted Jeremy to get out of the way.

With shaking legs he managed to stand up, Ryan making no move to help him.  
  
For a moment he stood awkwardly between Ryan and the door. Wondering if he should say something. Wondering what he should say.

He realized that he had no more clues on what to say than he had half an hour ago alone in the bathroom and so he just silently stepped aside.

Ryan reached for the doorknob but stopped himself. The blood on his face had dried but he still wiped over it, smearing some of his face paint.

“You should try and hit harder the next time somebody attacks you in your room,” he said.  
  
Something twisted inside Jeremy’s stomach.

“And you should hit harder the next time _you_ attack somebody in their room,” he answered.

Ryan turned to him, looking at him searchingly and Jeremy calmly returned the look.

Without another word Ryan opened the door and left.

Jeremy stared at the closed door for a long moment before letting out a loud sigh.

He was in way too deep, he thought grimly. Way too deep and he wasn’t even quite sure what it was he was getting himself into.

It might involve other surprise visits by Ryan though, he thought, as he dragged himself over to his bed, exhaustion overtaking his body.

He’d be okay with that. And maybe Ryan would take his advice and hit a bit harder the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe 10,000 words more of this and they become mature adults and talk about it. Maybe.


End file.
